1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers in general and in particular trailers designed to carry two vehicles such as a boat and an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camping is enjoying increasing popularity in the United States and it is increasingly desirable to camp on locations where boating is also possible. In many cases it is desirable to tow a boat and a camper vehicle, or off-road vehicles such as a jeep. A number of patents have been issued for a combination of boat and automobile trailer. Specifically U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,227 (Swift, Feb. 27, 1973), U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,203 (Watson, J. R., July 20, 1976), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,425(Patten, July 18, 1972). One of the disadvantages of the aforementioned patents is that the trailer supports the weight of both vehicles, thus requiring a significantly stronger construction and more expensive wheels for the trailer.